Froza
Froza () is a Frost Demon and one of the many residing on Appearance Personality Froza normally has a look of neutrality on her face at all times but someone can tell how she feels at the moment in the tone of her voice. Froza has a voice that is equally beautiful to her looks and tone shifts in her voice can definitely tell her mood. To put it simply, Froza is a dice with many faces so to speak; most of the time Froza is a very stern but well-mannered woman that is normally concerned with her own work than most others. When out "observing the world" as she calls it. She is usually silent and doesn’t speak, Froza prefers to look and watch what happens to something. This makes her very observant about things around her. She also doesn’t use sight when looking deeply into things, using what she learn she uses the other senses. For example the sense of smell to determine the scent of a certain person or plant, hearing to identify the position of a person, taste to know what she is dealing with in terms of food and such, not to forget the sense of touch to feel what normally isn’t felt. She also makes very vague and mysterious remarks, which make even the most intelligent of people in their thoughts. She also uses quite some good vocabulary in her sentences at times to confuse people due to the many number of meanings it may hold. She is also quite the puppeteer with people if she wants to of course. Secretive, she does not tell anything that he knows without something of equivalent value of course. Froza shows literally no emotion to most people and remains an enigma due to her secretive nature and her lack of general feelings. Froza at times have been known to be obsessive, when she finds something that she is interested in, she will do whatever she can to obtain it, and will continue to pursue it until she does. The only thing that will stop her is if her life is in danger. Interestingly enough, she has been stated as a loving woman who adores children, and despises mothers who don't love their children, often leading her to deal with said mother. She has shown to be very affectionate and protective of those she likes and glares ill-intently at anyone who she deems a threat to them. History Powers Techniques *'Fire Manipulation': **' ': Froza starts spinning gathering a fire aura and travels straight towards her opponent. Upon contacting with them, they a dealt a considerable amount of damage and ensuring burning agony. **' ': Froza can raise the temperature to more than 6000 degrees Celsius, thus creating a Heat Armor around her. He envelops herself in this high temperature to block attacks and burn her opponents at the same time. **'Fire Blade': A combination of her fire ability and Ki. Froza of flaming red energy around her hand, creating a blade powerful enough spit stone and burn objects. The blade can be controlled to become longer or shorter and can also be used as a medium to fire Ki Blasts. **' ': A simple technique in which Froza expels a stream of fire from her mouth. **' ': When performed, Froza raises her temperature to a point her body starts to glow red, functioning as energy shield that can also harm an attacking opponent. The power is so immense that it is past the hotness of the Sun, around the temperature of a lightning bolt. **' ': When performed, Froza shots a huge ball of fire at her opponent. *' ': Through the manipulation of her Ki, Froza is able to fly and levitate at will; allowing her to move to other locations. When combined with the speed she is able to quickly travel to other locations. *' ': Trivia *